Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics)
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) Origin: Marvel Comics, Fantastic Four #48 Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old, if factoring in time travel Classification: Alien endowed with the Power Cosmic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Genius Intelligence, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Enhanced Senses (Can track a single molecule across galaxies), Precognition (Can see past, present and future at the same time), Matter Manipulation, Empathy (Can sense the emotions of humans), Cloth Manipulation (Constricted someone with his own clothes), Air Manipulation (Created a breathable atmosphere and removed the oxygen from a body of water), Biological Manipulation (Accelerated a child's growth to develop his abilities), Organic Manipulation (Altered Jack of Heart's organs), Weather Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis (Moved the Moon with telekinesis), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Made a weapon that could destroy a tower), Illusion Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation (Made a fire for Bernard Haper), Heat Manipulation (Boiled an ocean), Size Manipulation (Shrunk his body to subatomic size, where atoms appear as large as Solar Systems), Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Made life on a barren planet), Healing, Astral Projection (Fought with Mephisto in their astral forms), Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Teleportation, Time Travel, Sealing (Sealed Captain Marvel in his surfboard), Sleep Manipulation (Put Susan Storm to sleep), Interdimensional Travel, Statistics Amplification via Energy Absorption (Can absorb energy from stars or people to become stronger), Radiation Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Disabled and re-enabled all of Earth's technology and machinery), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Resisted a star's heat), Power, Body and Willpower Absorption (Resisted Mephisto's attempt to absorb his energy, willpower and body completely), Can fight without his body, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resurrection, Regeneration (High. Recovered from complete atomic destruction during his fight with Uni-Lord) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Incinerated a solar system while pulling the souls out of Uni-Lord. Causes Supernovas by flying through stars. Broke through vibranium walls. Can create black holes. Created a star in an extremely weakened state) | Solar System level (Imbued with more power by Galactus. Capable of activating a device that was keyed to Thanos' level of power, while in an extremely weakened state) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew through 500,000 light-years in a short timeframe. Crossed the universe. Flew galactic distances in a panel. Crossed the universe in minutes. Searched through the entire galaxy in seconds. Visited every planet across numerous galaxies in hours) Lifting Strength: Pre-Stellar (Via this feat) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Routinely takes planet-busting attacks easily and regularly surfs on and through stars and supernovas unharmed. Survived the complete destruction of a solar system, tanked attacks from Uni-Lord. Can withstand blows from Thor). Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill, as he can recover from complete atomic destruction. | Solar System level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Universal (Wiped out the influence of the Zenn-Lavian civilization across the Universe) Standard Equipment: His board Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Norrin Radd was an exceptional scientist, tutored in this area by Jartran Radd and in the nature of the universe by Galactus. He was self-taught in various areas, especially history, and absorbed much Zenn-Lavian knowledge from "Hypno-powered study cubes". He is able to understand information that would take a millennium to convey in a millisecond, asses a situation in a microsecond, and correctly calculate where a wormhole leads. Weaknesses: The Silver Surfer rarely fights to truly kill, and often does not use his abilities to their fullest extent. Although his body does not require sleep, his mind still does in order to give it an opportunity to dream. The Surfer is extremely reliant on his cosmic power and is more of a fighter in his surfboard than without it. Feats: Enters the Astral Plane of existence to destroy the soul of a foe. Can create black holes Atomizes an enemy Can see past, present, and future at the same time Can exist in the Singularity (dimension before Big Bang) Teleports out of Quasimodo's hands Transmutes an enemy into a liquid, and an object into pure energy Transmutes weapons into atoms Used spatial cutting and dimensional portal creation with the power cosmic Can travel through time Precognition Senses weakness of Gladiator (who is vulnerable to radiation) with Power Cosmic Shrinks his body to subatomic size, where atoms appear as large as Solar Systems Phases through a wall. phased out Dawn's tonsils Can seal people into his surfboard Moves the moon with telekinesis Can exist without his body and transform into air or snow Can absorb energy, radiation, and sunlight to amplify his power Can create an anti-gravity force field Phases his hand into a woman's head and rescues her mind from a "psychic abyss" trapped there by the Other, Telepathically calms the population of a planet during world-threatening event Can send his thoughts to others galaxies away through hyperspace. Creates an illusion in Galactus' mind, scares Skaar with illusion Erases memory of a guard Frees himself of the Goddess's control over him and resists a psychic blast from Moondragon, an already very powerful telepath, whose powers were amplified greatly by the mind gem. Has resisted Power Absorption of Rogue Resurrected himself after letting Doombots absorb his powers completely, which resulted in his death in outer space Surfer can resurrect himself as long as power cosmic exists Borgo (Frankensurfer), who's an exact clone made of Surfer's own energy, resisted Classic Doctor Strange's power nullification Has escaped Time Loop Has resisted existence erasure, can exist in Non-Existence/Void Has ties and wins over characters such as Thor, Beta Ray Bill, and the Hulk. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Time Travel:'' The Surfer can travel backward or forward in time an undetermined amount (at least millions of years both ways). He can take other people or objects with him if they are riding his board. When traveling back in time, he can affect the past and change the course of history (which he did so against the Overlord in Silver Surfer Volume 1) ''- Transmutation:'' Norrin can transmute matter into other states, ranging from things as simple as turning sand to gold, to restructuring complex alien weapons to emit nothing but harmless light ''- Energy Manipulation:'' The Silver Surfer can harness nearly any form of energy, from ambient heat and light to the power of an entire star, to magic and souls, to the primordial cosmic energies of the universe itself. He can transform these energies into other types, and direct them to create many different types of effects Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Pre-Annihilation | Post-Annihilation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Gravity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weather Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fate Users Category:Information Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Cloth Users Category:Geniuses